Photoreceptors transmit their light responses across the first synapse in the retina by regulating the continuous release of glutamate-containing vesicles. The mechanisms by which light-evoked changes in membrane potential regulate synaptic transmission from photoreceptors are not well understood. We propose experiments to analyze the biophysical mechanisms of release from photoreceptors. Synaptic release from photoreceptors involves both fast transient and slow sustained components of release. Sustained release is important for shaping post-synaptic responses to slow changes in illumination and transient release contributes more to responses at abrupt light offset. In Aim 1, we test whether sustained and transient components of release are both due to release from the synaptic ribbon or whether non-ribbon synaptic release sites are also involved. In Aim 2, we determine how voltage-dependent changes in release probability, the size of the releasable pool of vesicles, and the rate of vesicle replenishment interact to shape sustained and transient post-synaptic responses to light and dark at the cone synapse. In Aim 3, we test whether quantal synaptic currents evoked by release of individual synaptic vesicles are regulated by changes in cytosolic glutamate levels at the cone synapse. Understanding the mechanisms of synaptic release from photoreceptors is important for understanding basic mechanisms of vision and how vision is disrupted by mutations in synaptic proteins or mis-regulation of glutamate release. Understanding normal retinal physiology is also important for designing therapies to restore normal retinal function to diseased eyes using retinal stem cells or prosthetic devices.